


Free

by CitybytheBayside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally achieved what they fought for. Sequel to "The Same Feelings Run Through The Both Of Us"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote "Same Feelings" before the newest chapter, so I'm going by if they went the other route.

Eren stood gazing out through the hole that had been made in the wall, revealing the outside world he'd always dreamed of. 

Trees spread out for awhile, with tall mountains off in the distance. To the left, he saw it: a shimmering body of water. The ocean. 

He turned around. Mikasa was there. On her knees, too exhausted to stand. This was what they'd fought so hard for. Him, Mikasa and Armin.

Armin.

It was because of him they were able to get to this point. He wasn't going to get to see this sight. It hurt. But Eren imagined that Armin would be glad any of them got the chance at all, and that somewhere he was looking at the sight with them.

"Mika."

She looked up at him. Her grey eyes shimmering with joy and relief.

He held out his hand to her. "Lets go through."

"Eren, I would, but my legs..they're so tired-"

She didn't get to finish before Eren was scooping her up in his arms. 

"This is what we dreamed of for so long. I'm not experiencing it without you." he said, approaching the hole.

Mikasa smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Eren pulled her scarf down from her mouth to see the smile on her face as they passed through. 

A sense of freedom hit them as they stood with the walls behind them. No longer do they have to hide away. The world was theirs again. They were free.

"It's beautiful, Eren." Mikasa said quietly.

He looked at her. Her smile was still there, and he was glad it was. 

"I don't think I would've wanted to be here if you weren't. I promised you we'll stay together, and I intend on keeping that promise."

Mikasa sighed in contentment as they continued looking out towards the outside world, as other members of the Corps filed through, the same look of amazement on their faces, the same feeling that Eren and Mikasa were feeling.

Free.


End file.
